Advances in photolithography processes have enabled electromechanical systems, e.g. micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) to have extremely small features. It is not uncommon for these features to have dimensions in order of micrometers. Further, notwithstanding their small dimensions, they nonetheless have well-controlled geometric properties. Resultantly, it has become possible to insert MEMS into a variety of applications. For examples, pressure sensors are being integrated with automotive tires to provide real time monitoring of tire pressure, micro-machined drug delivery systems are being considered for use as implantable smart drug capsules, micro inertia sensors are being used for smart projectiles to automatically adjust the trajectory for gun jump and wind factors, and micro-machined digital propulsion is finding applications in controlling the positions of micro satellites.
Additionally, micro mechanical structures and active components are integrated with electronic components (e.g. signal processing circuits), sensors (temperature, pH sensors, etc.), optics, fluid components (e.g. fluid channels, micro pumps, micro valves), and high performance chemical analytical systems (e.g. electrophoresis) to realize comprehensive functional integration in “smart” sensors and actuators.
Further, technology has advanced to a point where mobile micro mechanisms with one dimension linear translation motion capability have been provided.